Life of Hell
by llamalove98
Summary: After Percy breaks up with her, Annabeth goes out with the school's popular jock, who takes advantage of her. Annabeth tries to keep what happened to her a secret, but Percy, who's trying to regain her trust, becomes suspicious of Annabeth's behavior and is determined to figure out what's going on. As rumors and nightmares continue to haunt her, will she ever be able to move on?
1. Back to School

I've been wanting to write this story for a while now, so I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

My first day back at school was just an ordinary day, which didn't seem to make sense in my mind. Girls were gossiping about the football players, a few nerdy kids were already heading to class, my ex-boyfriend, Percy, was ignoring me as usual. Everything felt so normal, but at the same time it felt completely foreign. After what had happened Friday… A shudder went down my spine at the thought and I tried to push it away, but no matter how hard I tried, the memory wouldn't go away. It haunted me all the time, even in my dreams.

"Annabeth?" Thalia's voice brought me back to the present. "Are you listening?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked as I turned to open up my locker, which was only two down from Thalia's. Thalia sighed.

"I know you were sick, Annabeth, but you really need to pay attention. You missed, what, three days of class work? Did you even do the assignments I brought you yesterday?"

"I completely forgot," I admitted. Honestly, I'd spent the past few days at home in bed pretending to be sick while I cried my eyes out and tried to forget everything that had happened. Falling behind in school hadn't really crossed my mind. "I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Wait a second," Thalia closed her locker and gave me a surprised look. "You weren't really sick, were you? Is this about Matt?" I bit my lip at that name and tried not to make it obvious that I felt like crying again. Thalia had no idea what had happened to me and I really had no interest in telling her. She would freak out and cause a big scene, probably even break Matt's jaw. I just wanted to be left alone and try to forget it ever happened.

"Did he break up with you?" Thalia asked with wide eyes. "No, you know what? I'm not even surprised. I warned you this would happen. Matt is just a stupid player who makes girls feel special just long enough to get them into bed and then he'll dump them. You shouldn't have agreed to go out with him. I just hope you didn't sleep with him first."

The bell saved me from the conversation I was really hoping to avoid and I hurried off to class before Thalia could say anything else. My first class of the day was health. Most of the time, we didn't really do anything, so I was hoping I hadn't missed much. Percy was already sitting down in his usual seat and Grover was sitting next to him in the spot I should be sitting in. Honestly, I didn't mind much; I had no desire to sit next to my ex-boyfriend, but Mrs. Fitch had assigned us seats based on where we were already sitting in the first week of school. Of course, at the time, I had been so happy to have a class with my boyfriend and wanted to sit next to him. I had no idea that we would break up only weeks later.

Grover looked up and noticed me standing there awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt a conversation between my ex and his best friend. He jumped to his feet immediately and started apologizing. After Percy and I broke up, poor Grover had been forced to pick sides and naturally stood by Percy, even if he didn't agree with his reasoning behind breaking up with me. He and Thalia had both tried to get us back together at first, but they had given up once I started dating Matt.

"Sorry, Annabeth," Grover mumbled as he backed away. "Ms. Fitch said I could sit there while you were gone. I didn't realize you would be back today." I forced a smile, trying to reassure him that it was all right, as I took my seat. I opened up my notebook and started doodling, trying to keep my mind occupied before I started having flashbacks again.

"You look terrible," Percy said bluntly.

"Thanks," I muttered. I was used to the occasional small talk between us now. We avoided each other when we could, but since we had to sit next to each other in first period, we would usually just say random things to keep it from being too awkward.

"So, where have you been?" he asked, though he didn't sound all that interested.

"I was sick." He nodded. And that was the end of our conversation. Percy had been a great boyfriend and I missed him now more than ever. If we hadn't broken up in the first place, I never would have started dating Matt and nothing ever would have happened. I bit my lip as I felt tears stinging my eyes. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the images from that night out of my mind.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. He was staring at me with wide eyes and he looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," I lied, wiping a stray tear that had fallen.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I said as I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I had almost had an emotional breakdown in front of my ex-boyfriend. That would have been humiliating.

"Annabeth," Percy started to say just as Ms. Fitch stood up and hushed the class.

"Okay, class, turn in your books to page 394 and read the first paragraph silently." I opened my textbook and started reading, but I couldn't concentrate on what was on the page. It wasn't until Ms. Fitch walked by and commented on my textbook that I realized I was reading from my chemistry book. After rummaging through my bag, I discovered that I must have left it in my locker.

"Here," Percy whispered, pushing his book between us so I could read along with him. I muttered a quick "thanks" and attempted to read. He was giving me a weird look, almost as if he knew something was wrong, but he didn't say anything else, which was good because I didn't feel like telling him the truth. Even if I did want to, how could I? After all, he broke up with me for a reason. I wasn't sure exactly what that reason was, but if he didn't want to be with me anymore, or even be friends for that matter, why would he care about what happened to me? For the time being, I'll just keep my mouth shut and not worry anyone else with my problems.

* * *

This chapter is sort of short, but I'll probably write longer ones in the future.

Review and let me know what you think! I have a lot of ideas for this story, so let me know if you like it and I'll continue! :)


	2. One week Previously Part 1: Matt

So far, you guys seem to like this story, so I figured I'd update! And since most of you are probably curious about the story behind what happened to Annabeth, here's part 1!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Annabeth's POV

One week previously:

"Another one?" Thalia asked as I pulled the note from my locker. "What does this one say?"

"Annabeth- I really want to get to know you better. How about dinner? Let me know what you think. Matt." I smiled to myself as I tucked the note into my locker along with a stack of other notes, all from Matt.

"Oh, no. You're not seriously falling for this crap, are you?" I closed my locker and walked towards the cafeteria with Thalia.

"I know he's dated a lot of girls in the past and has a reputation, but he seems really sweet," I told her.

"I can guarantee you he's not being sweet; he only has one thing on his mind. And what about Percy?" she asked.

"I don't know, Thalia, what about him?" I sighed. I was annoyed, as usual, when Thalia brought up my ex-boyfriend's name, which happened in nearly every single conversation we had.

"You guys have to get back together," she told me.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're not getting back together, okay? Now, can we please stop having this conversation everyday?"

"But you guys love each other."

"Yeah, what's your point?" There was no point in denying it. I had been devastated when, out of the blue, Percy decided he needed some space. I tried to ask for an explanation, but all he said was that he had a lot on his mind and couldn't deal with any distractions. And that had been two weeks ago. Honestly, I still cared about him and if he wanted to get back together, I would say "yes" in a heartbeat, even if I shouldn't. But he had been avoiding me since our breakup and as far as I could tell, he wasn't going to talk to me any time soon.

"My point is that you love Percy and you're only considering going out with this douchebag because you miss him."

"That's not true," I argued. "And even if it was, so what? You're forgetting that Percy broke up with me, not the other way around. If he wanted to get back together, he would say something. It's not my choice to make."

"He's just being stubborn. Can't you see the way he looks at you? He obviously still loves you, he's just not sure how to say it."

"Just stop it already!" I nearly yelled as we walked into the cafeteria. "I'm going to go out with whoever I want to go out with, okay? If Percy wants to get back together, he'll have to talk to me himself, but until then, I think I'll go out with Matt."

"Annabeth," Thalia sighed as I walked away. I had tried to be patient with Thalia, after all, she was one of my best friends, but I was so tired of her telling me I needed to talk to Percy. I was tired of waiting for him to come around and I still wasn't completely sure why he had broken up with me in the first place. Why should I wait around and be miserable if someone else likes me?

I mean, Matt wasn't Percy, but he was gorgeous and the star football player of our school. There were rumors going around about all the girls he had dated and slept with and I never would have thought of myself dating someone like him, but he liked me, and it wasn't like I was planning on sleeping with him. We would probably go out a few times, maybe have some fun and who knows? Maybe he would like me for me and not just want me as a play toy. The notes he had been leaving in my locker were really sweet and I found it hard to believe that he would go to all that trouble with all the girls.

I thought about this as I stood at the back of the lunch line, when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I smiled and turned around, half expecting to see Percy, but it was Matt. His blue eyes shimmered and he had his all too famous smirk on his face.

"Hey," he said smoothly, like he did this all the time. "Did you get my note?"

"I did," I smiled at him.

"So, what do you think? Is it a date?" I thought about it for a moment, wondered about what Thalia had said. Even if Percy would come around, did I really have to wait around for it to happen? I could at least have fun with Matt for a little while to occupy my time. After all, what's the worst that can come from agreeing to one date?

"It's a date," I agreed.

"Great. I'll text you later, okay?" He took his arms away and started walking away to meet his friends. One of the other football players gave him a high five as he sat down at their table. They all started talking and every once and a while, one of them glanced over at me. The blood rushed to my cheeks as I realized he was talking to his friends about me. Matt Anderson, senior football star of Goode High, the guy who could have any girl he wants, was talking to his friends about me. If he only cared about sex, he could find some more attractive girl with a good body and low self esteem, but he wanted to go out with me. Thalia was wrong about him; he wasn't a douchebag or a womanizer at all. If he was, he wouldn't have been interested in someone like me. A smile came to my face at this realization. He actually liked me.

* * *

"Someone seems to be in an unusually cheerful mood," Thalia said as I answered the door to let her in.

"What, am I not supposed to be happy?" I joked. I hadn't been able to stop smiling for the past hour or so after I got the text.

"I want you to be happy, I'm just not sure I approve of the reason behind it," she said as we headed upstairs to my bedroom.

"I know you don't approve of Matt, but can you please just listen to what I have to say before you judge my decision?"

Thalia sighed and sat down on my bed. I peered out into the hallway to make sure my little brothers weren't listening before closing the door. I sat down next to Thalia and pulled out my cell phone so she could read the text message.

"Annabeth," she read aloud in her best manly voice, which wasn't very great. "I know Friday is only two days away, but I can't wait until our date. I'm counting down the hours until I see your beautiful face again. xoxo -Matt. Annabeth, I can't believe you're falling for this. I bet he has that message saved in his phone and sends it to all the girls before he goes out with them."

"Could you at least be a little supportive?" Thalia sighed, but I knew she was giving in.

"Okay, whatever. What do you need my help with?"

"Which do you like better?" I pulled two hangers out of my closet, one with a light blue dress and the other a purple and white one.

"Oh my goodness," Thalia gasped, pretending to be dramatic. "Annabeth Chase is going to wear a dress? She must really like this guy."

"I'm serious, Thalia. Which one?"

"Honestly, I didn't even know you owned a dress, much less two of them. And does that one still have the price tag on it? Oh my gosh, you just went shopping, didn't you?" I tried not to blush as I hid the tag back inside the dress. Why couldn't I have a normal friend who would support me and just tell me which dress would look better?

"So what if I went shopping?" I asked. "I figured I should look nice if I'm competing with tons of other girls like you said."

"Annabeth, look," Thalia said seriously. "I know you like this guy; he has a charming way about him that makes all the girls like him and I guess I can't blame you for that. But honestly, if you're really going to go out with him, at least be yourself. If he really does like you for you, as you seem to think he does, then he won't care if you're wearing a dress or a t-shirt and jeans. Heck, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind if you wore nothing at all."

"Um, thanks?" I said unsurely, not sure whether I should be grateful that she was trying to be supportive or annoyed that she still thought he only cared about sleeping with me.

"Where is he taking you?"

"We're going to the movies and then out to dinner." Thalia snorted.

"Very original." My annoyance must have shown on my face because when she looked at me, she apologized and agreed to help me decide what to wear. In the end, we decided on a somewhat fancy blouse and a pair of nice jeans with some flats.

"Voila," Thalia said as we laid the outfit down on my bed. "It's cute, but not too dressy. I like it."

"Thanks for your help," I told her with a smile on my face.

"Annabeth, listen to me," she grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her. All looks of sarcasm and joking around were gone now; she looked completely serious. "I know you think Matt is a nice guy, but just hear me out. Guys like him only care about one thing and I know you think you'll be the one to change him, and who knows? Maybe you will, but I don't believe this act he's putting up."

"Thalia," I sighed, starting to move away, but she kept her hands on my shoulders and the serious look on her face didn't go away.

"I'm serious, Annabeth, just hear me out. If he wants you to go back to his house, or to some party or somewhere quiet where you two can be alone, anything like that, don't go. I know you think he has good intentions, but trust me, as soon as he wants to get out of the restaurant and go somewhere else, go home. If he won't take you, call me and I'll pick you up. Don't agree to go with him, even if he makes up some excuse about forgetting his wallet at home or something. Can you promise me that?" I wanted to argue, but she had a serious look on her face and I knew she honestly thought Matt was going to try something.

"Thalia, I know you're just being a good friend, but I don't think he's going to try anything on the first date."

"Promise me," she insisted.

"Alright, I promise," I told her. She nodded, seemingly satisfied, and started talking about what movies were playing. Looking back, I really wish I had taken Thalia's warning more seriously.

* * *

So what do you guys think? :)

Let's take a vote! Do you want the next chapter to be about:

A. Annabeth and Matt's date

B. A continuation of the first chapter (after the incident) and more information on Annabeth and Matt's date later

Let your voice be heard! I hope you guys like the story so far! Let me know what you think in the reviews! :)

Also, I'm not sure what I want the title for this story to be, so if you guys have any ideas, feel free to let me know!


	3. Flashbacks

Okay, I had a bit of an issue deciding which one to write about since you guys were all saying different things, so I decided to write in the present day (AFTER the "incident," as I've started to call it) with a bit of a flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Annabeth's POV

The next few classes were just more catching up on assignments that I had missed and desperately trying to avoid Matt, which was easy for the first half of the day, up until lunch, that is. I stood in the lunch line, watching the football players crowd around their table and trying to see if I could find Matt. As far as I could see, he wasn't in the cafeteria yet and I might be able to get away before he showed up and saw me. Suddenly, a hand landed on my shoulder and I turned around as fast as I could, prepared to defend myself.

"Whoa!" Percy jumped back just before my fist caught him in the chest. "Sorry to sneak up on you. I didn't realize you would try to beat me up."

"Sorry," I breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were someone else." He looked confused and was probably wondering who I would have punched for sneaking up on me, but he shook his head and dismissed it.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said. "You seemed really...distracted earlier."

"Thanks for asking, but I'm fine," I told him.

"You know I don't believe that." I opened my mouth to say something in response, but after a quick glance at the football players, I noticed Matt had joined them. He slapped one of his friends on the shoulder in a friendly way and started laughing with a group of other jocks. My whole body seemed to shut down at the sight of him. I couldn't move or even breathe as chills crept down my back. How could he just stand there and joke around with his friends, acting like nothing had ever happened? I tried to look away, to see anything else, but my mind was already playing a flashback.

"Matt, what are you doing?" I asked as he pushed me up against the wall and started kissing my neck, his hands trailing down to places they shouldn't be. I ripped his hands away and stepped out of his grip long enough to take a few steps towards the door before he grabbed my hand and whipped me back around.

"Stop it!" I shouted, starting to panic. Maybe sober Matt could pretend to be a gentleman for a little while, but drunk Matt clearly had only one thing on his mind.

"Just relax," he said as he forced his lips onto mine again. His lips tasted strongly of alcohol. Panic spread through my mind as I realized he wasn't going to stop. I had to get away. I was such an idiot to ever come here. I reached my hand up to push him away just as he pushed me down onto the bed, putting all of his body weight on top of me.

"Stop it, Matt!" I shouted again, but he was already pulling my shirt over my head.

"Somebody help!" I cried, but no one came. The music was too loud for anyone to hear my cries for help, and even if they could, they were all too drunk to do anything. I continued screaming and continuously tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

"Annabeth," Percy's voice sounded like it was coming from the end of a tunnel. "What's going on?" I realized I was still staring at Matt and closed my eyes tightly, willing the images to go away. A pair of arms was suddenly around me and this time I knew it was Percy. It took me a minute to realize I was sobbing in the arms of my ex-boyfriend. At the realization, I tried to stop, but the tears just kept coming. Seeing Matt was just too much.

"What happened?" Thalia's voice said a few minutes later. I felt a movement that I assumed was Percy shrugging his shoulders. He had no idea why I was crying and neither did Thalia. I forced myself out of Percy's arms and stood up straight, wiping my eyes. Thalia handed me a tissue, which I used to wipe my nose. Both of them were staring at me, Thalia looking concerned and Percy looking confused and heartbroken at the same time. A quick glance around made me realize the line had moved up and we were just standing in the middle of the cafeteria. A few people were staring at us and pointing, no doubt starting rumors about what was going on.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I put my head down and hurried out of the cafeteria. I couldn't believe that I'd just had a breakdown in the middle of the cafeteria while my ex-boyfriend tried to comfort me. If people weren't already talking, they would now. I could hear Percy shouting my name behind me, but I was too embarrassed to turn around.

"Annabeth, wait," Percy, who had caught up with me once I was out of the cafeteria, grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. The action made me flash back to that night again, back when Matt grabbed my hand and wouldn't let me get away. It was so frustrating how everything reminded me of what had happened. I just wanted it to stop.

"It's okay," Percy said as he hugged me. I held back my tears this time; I had already embarrassed myself enough.

"I'm fine," I said as I pulled back and took a deep breath. Percy was staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Thalia said you went out with Matt last week," he said. I tried not to flinch at his name. "Did he do something to you?" Oh, gosh, he knew. What was I supposed to tell him? The truth? What would he do?

"Percy, he-" I started to say, but couldn't get the word out. "He-" I choked back a sob.

"Oh, no, Annabeth, please don't tell me you slept with him," he groaned.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I sit behind him in English. He's always bragging to his friends about all the girls he's slept with and then dumped. He pretended to care about you long enough for you to agree sleep with him and then he dumped you, didn't he?" I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I had no idea what to say. Should I be angry that he thought I would sleep with a guy after the first date? Should I tell him what really happened? Should I just go along with it? But I didn't have to decide. Percy put his arms around me and hugged me.

"He played you, Annabeth," he said. The frustrating thing is that he was right. Thalia tried to warn me, but I never listened. I thought I would be different; that just maybe Matt actually cared about me. I was such an idiot.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Percy asked as he stepped away. "We can go eat at a McDonalds or something." I smiled and agreed to go with him. I wasn't really sure why he was being so nice to me, maybe it was because of our history, or maybe he just felt bad for me. Honestly, I didn't really care at the moment. Hanging out with him was a lot better than staying at school and having to worry about seeing Matt again.

Percy wrapped his arm around me and we snuck out a set of doors nearby to go find his car. I was relieved that he had dropped the subject of Matt so quickly and decided to let him assume he had figured out what happened. We hadn't hung out in weeks and I really missed being with him. I didn't want to ruin the mood by telling him the truth, so I decided to keep it a secret. Maybe we could go back to the way things used to be. But something told me there was no way it could ever be the same, not after what Matt did to me.

* * *

I know you guys want to know the whole story about what happened that night, and you'll find out soon enough, I just figured I'd give you a short flashback for now.

Anyways, what do you guys think about Percy and Annabeth? It looks like they're getting close again ;)

Review and let me know what you think! Suggestions for plot developments and the title are welcome!


End file.
